Hidden Truth
by WilSon98
Summary: Second part of Forbidden Love. The truth between Will and Gabi's tryst. And Will's true feelings for Sonny. Will's father is on life support, and is hanging by a thread. Will he have to choose between his father, and Sonny? Or will he choose both? It's only up to Will, to know what he really wants.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I know some of you might be confused from the last chapter I put up for Forbidden Love, but I will make it up to you. Hope you all like this one as well. _

* * *

><p>Ch. 1<p>

Will had been gone for about three years. He missed being in the comfort of his own home. Being there with his mom when she needed the company. He stood outside the house looking at it for a while. His hands full, he walked closer to the door. He shifted what he had in his arms and pulled out his keys.

He sighed as he looked around. The house was still the same since he was last here.

"It's just you and me buddy. Come on." He walked up to his old room and it was still the same. They both sprawled out on the bed in heavy exhaustion. As soon as he fell to sleep, Will smiled at him. He went downstairs to start dinner for both of them.

As he was going about, he still couldn't believe his brothers. They didn't bother to show up to help out. After everything they all had been through, they still can't even come and see their dad. After the passing of their mom, the dad was in too much shock. And it was that same day, that his dad got into a car crash. Will was too depressed to leave his room. Instead of staying alone, he decided to keep his dad company.

Will was adamant that he wanted to take care of dad and that he wasn't going anywhere. But as stupid as his brothers were, they didn't want to feel depressed all the time. Apparently they didn't want to feel like they were living around the dead. He made sure to stay in contact with the doctor to see if there was any changes.

Now, here he was and there wasn't any change at all. Not since the last time they contacted him. At least he's here now. And that's all he needed. To be around his parents presence. He was so exhausted from the flight back home.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Will watched a little bit of television before he grew tired of it. He pulled the covers off the bed and fell asleep.<p>

Breakfast was quick and short. And so was the shower. After he finished both, they both headed out to the car. After shortly arriving to the hospital, he walked up to the desk to find out where his dad is.

"Can I help you sir?" A lady replied.

"Yes. Uh, could you tell me where Jared Horton's room is?" He asked.

"May I ask who is asking for him?"

"His son."

"Right this way." She walked him up to the door at the end of the hall.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome." She left him standing right outside the door. Will walked in quietly. He stopped short and just stared at his still form. His body hooked up to life support. He moved up to the chair that was right next to the bed.

"Hi dad. It's me Will. How have you been? I hope you haven't been hooking up with any of the nurses." Will laughed softly.

"I have news. You're a grandfather. I know it's too much. But I have made a few mistakes that I know I can never take back. But, um, I named him after you. He has your nose. You probably would have wanted a girl. So did I, but, I'm glad I have a boy." Will rocked his baby in his arms.

"Say hi to grandpa." Wills eyes filled with tears as he said that. He shifted his arm so he could rest his hand in his dads.

"I need you dad. I miss you so much. You have no idea. I love you. And I'm not leaving your side. I promise you that. The both of us are not leaving your side." Will sat there in silence. Fresh tears over the old ones made their way down his face.

Will sang out in a soft voice putting his baby to sleep, and hoping that his dad would wake up sometime soon. He set his head off to the side and was about to drift away in sleep as his eyes were closing. A sudden knock at the door interrupted his sleep.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have a visitor." A nurse came in and notified Will.

"Oh. Okay." The nurse went out to allow the visitor to come in. Will continued to sit, not wanting to get up. The visitor walked up behind Will, and was shocked to see him there.

"I know it's tough." Will jerked his head up. The voice sounding familiar. He turned around to look at the visitor.

"Sonny?!"

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: For those who are still confused, yes Will and Sonny have broken up. But I promise you that I will mention it all of it. It will take time. That is why it is called Hidden Truth. The truth about everything will come out in this story. I'm sorry that I have made it confusing, but I promise, it will get better. This ch. is short, but I hope you all like it._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Oh my god. What are you doing here Sonny?" Will got up from the chair and wiped away the remaining tears.

"I just thought I would come by and visit. I didn't know you would be here."

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"I come here everyday when I can. No matter what time it is. These are for your dad by the way." He held out a dozen sunflowers.

"Those are his favourite. How did you know?"

"Your dad and I talked."

"I'm so happy you're here." Will replied before hugging Sonny. Sonny returned the embrace. Will held on, not wanting to let go. He let his eyes fail him again as he cried into his friends shoulder. Sonny rubbed away the tension in his back.

"I don't plan on going anywhere." Sonny whispered. After what seemed like a while, Will finally let go.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay Will. You can cry on my shoulder anytime." Sonny smiled. Will tried to force one himself.

"So, how is he doing?" Sonny asked.

"Uh, he's still the same."

"I'm really sorry Will." Sonny replied with sadness in his voice.

"I wish there was more I could've done." Will looked at his dad.

"You got to take what life throws at you."

"Right." Will replied back with a shake of his head. It was silent between them for a moment. Sonny moved next to the window and placed the flowers against the windowsill. Along with the others and a few get well cards.

"When did you come back?" Sonny finally asked.

"I got back last night."

"Well, I'm glad you came back. We have a lot to catch up on."

"That we do." Will smiled.

"Would it be okay if I came by later?" Sonny thought he would ask. They stood beside each other.

"Of course. I'm not leaving here any time soon."

"Okay, thanks. Again, I'm really glad you're here." Sonny gave Will his biggest smile before he left. Will smiled back before he turned around and focused on his dad and his baby.

* * *

><p>Will was glad that his grandma hadn't left yet. He dropped by later in the afternoon to her house for a surprise visit. He stayed there for a while as they talked about what Will had missed. Just before he was about to leave back to the hospital, he asked her for a small favour.<p>

"Of course you can ask me for anything sweetie."

"Would you mind taking care of my baby for me, just for a few hours? Everything is in that bag." He pointed to the bag.

"I could never say no." She replied.

"Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too." Will knew that everything is in good hands. He went back to his house and got a few things before he went back to the hospital.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Sonny was sitting in the chair that Will was sitting in earlier. He left his scent and he closed his eyes to savour that. He thought about what happened three years ago between them.

_They were both lying on top of Will's bed after Will was out of tears. Sonny hugged Will close to him._

_"Sonny?" Will turned around._

_"Are you okay Will?" Sonny had worry in his voice._

_"I'm fine. I'm better actually. Thank you for being here with me."_

_"I will always be here for you Will. Anytime of the day, I will always be there for you." Sonny gently caressed Will's arm. Will moved closer to Sonny until their foreheads were touching, just before his lips touched Sonny's. It was a soft kiss. Will was surprised at his boldness. Sonny let his lips contact with Will's again as his hand cradled his head._

_"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."_

_"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that." Sonny laughed._

_"I'm scared Sonny."_

_"I know Will."_

_"Not just about my mom. I'm scared that someone will find out about us. I do want us to go out publicly. But right now, I'm such a mess." Will whispered._

_"I understand. I can do slow. We can start at a slow pace. I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do."_

_"Okay. Thank you Sonny. For everything, for being my friend."_

_"You're welcome. But I'm hoping that we can be more than just friends." Sonny said with a smile._

_"You read my mind." Will replied back with a smile. He then leaned closer to Sonny and kissed him once again._

* * *

><p>Will walked into the hospital room to find Sonny sitting in the chair next to the bed. His eyes were closed as if he was either in deep thought or just sleeping. Will walked over to another chair that was in the room and pulled it up to the bed next to him.<p>

He didn't want to disturb Sonny so he leaned close to his dad and held his hand. Will didn't say anything, the room was quiet except for the sounds from the machine. Sonny stirred in the chair and woke up to find Will next to him.

"Hey." Sonny replied first.

"Hey. You looked pretty tired. I didn't want to wake you." Will said.

"That's fine. I haven't been getting much sleep anyway. Between owning a club and training, I get at least two hours of sleep."

"Wow. I feel the same way sometimes. So, you own a club huh?"

"I do. Well, actually it was a coffeehouse first. But some changes were made. I wanted to make it bigger and better." Sonny said with a smile.

"I remember you saying that you wanted to be a business owner. How's that going?"

"Crazy busy. But it's good. How about you? How's the uh, love life going?" Sonny broke into a laugh. Will followed.

"I don't have one. Not since three years ago." Will spoke. They both grew silent once again as Sonny knew what he was talking about.

"I know we have a lot to catch up on Sonny. But can we just, uh, I want to get to know you better. I know that we have a lot on our minds. Like those days we spent together, at the dock and under the stars. But right now, I want to focus on my dad. I just want him to get better." Will was close to tears.

"I understand Will. I mean, your dad is amazing. And we used to talk about you and how great of a person you are. And everyday after work, I would come in here and I would sit here. I would talk to him or I would just sit here and think. Thinking of all the things that should have happened. And I am so glad Will. I am so glad to have met you. And I'm here for you and you're dad. No one else in this world matters." Sonny whispered. He put his hand on top of Will's and squeezed it gently.

"Thank you Sonny. You have no idea how much I respect you. And thank you for understanding." Will squeezed Sonny's hand back and they both smiled at each other. Both hoping to bring back what was lost.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was late in the evening as Will and Sonny were still in the room. Visiting hours at the hospital was over at six, but they were there until seven. They were getting along great as they told each other's their greatest adventures.

"So, how is everything going right now?" Sonny asked.

"Honestly, I'm juggling between getting a job, a baby and coming here everyday." Will shrugged.

"Wait. Did you just say you have a baby?" Sonny asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"No, uh no. It's fine. I just didn't expect that." Sonny said before he turned his attention somewhere else.

"I wanted to tell you now, because I knew our friendship is always based on the truth and trust."

"I'm not saying that I don't trust you Will. I've always trusted our friendship. I'm just...shocked, that all."

"Ever since I found out, I was shocked. But you will get used to it eventually." Will said. Sonny remained silent.

"Sonny, can you please say something." Will was fidgeting in his seat with nervousness.

"I don't know what to say Will. I'm happy for you. But where does this leave us?" Sonny finally replied.

"I'm hoping that we can still be friends." Will shrugged.

"Of course we can Will. But..."

"But what Sonny? Is it too much for you to handle. I have a son Sonny, I'm not giving up on him." Will rose his voice a few octaves.

"I'm not asking you to Will."

"If it's too much for you, then why are you here exactly?"

"I came here to check on your dad."

"Bull. Answer the question Sonny."

"What exactly do you want me to say Will? I came here to check on your dad. To talk to him. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again. So when I need the comfort and to feel safe, I come here. Is that what you want to hear? Why exactly did you come back?" Sonny threw the same question back at Will.

"Because I miss my parents. That's why I came back. I had nothing left where I was. And now, I only have my son and my dad to take care of. They are the only ones I have left in my life."

"What about me Will? Aren't I still a part of your life? Is what we had three years ago a mistake?" Sonny was close to tears.

"That's not what I said Sonny."

"Just tell me this Will and then I will leave you alone. Were we ever a mistake?"

"No." Will whispered.

"What?" Sonny couldn't hear.

"I said no Sonny." Will shouted. They were both standing in front of each other.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you like that."

"It's fine. It's getting late, so I better go. I'll talk to you later." Sonny said as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah." Will whispered once again. Will watched Sonny leaving and closed the door quietly behind him. Will turned around and sat back down in the chair. He looked over at his dad and took his hand.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that dad. I was hoping that by coming here, that I would focus entirely on you. I feel like I made a big mistake by yelling at him. I don't know what to do now."

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: so sorry for the long wait. I have been in the hospital for the past three days already. I thought I'd post this up before my surgery, I hope it goes well. Thank you for those who are still reading and reviewing this story, means a lot. :) _

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Will woke up with a strain in his neck. He brought his hand to the back of his neck rubbing the pain away. Thoughts came rushing back from yesterday. He closed his eyes thinking about the fight he had with Sonny yesterday. Will groaned softly. There was noise downstairs that was brought to his attention. He checked on his baby before going downstairs. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he walked down slowly. He walked to the kitchen where the person was. His back was to him.

"Morning Will." The voice sounded familiar. The person turned around and Will was shocked that it was his brother.

"Cole?! Is this a dream or are you actually here?" Will laughed.

"No Will, it's a dream. Of course I'm here." Cole replied before he hugged his brother.

"Good to know." Will turned his attention to the window facing the backyard where he heard screams and laughter.

"That's Paul, and Cathy." Cole replied as Will looked out and saw two kids outside playing with who liked their mom.

"Oh. I didn't think that you would ever get married." Will laughed and turned to his brother.

"Thanks Will. That means a lot."

"Your welcome." Will moved to the counter by the refrigerator towards the coffee maker.

"I'm glad that you find making fun of me is amusing."

"It's not Cole. I'm just saying that you could have done better than just sneaking around behind mom and dad's back with someone. The girl who got pregnant before you actually ended up marrying her. Oh by the way, thanks for inviting me."

"Spare me the lecture Will. I'm not perfect like you." Cole responded back.

"I didn't say I was. You're the oldest, you should have known better."

"I wouldn't go there Will. Don't make me bring Sonny into this conversation." Cole burned his eyes into Will's.

"Don't you dare bring him into this. He has nothing to do with anything that's going on." Will slammed the refrigerator door.

"I don't know about that."

"Just drop it Cole." Will replied. Cole closed his mouth and brought his hands up in defence when he heard the anger in Will's voice. Will left everything on the counter and went upstairs to check on his son, leaving Cole sitting at the table. When Will came back down, his brother looked at him in shock.

"I guess you're not so perfect after all. Does Sonny know?"

"Shut up. And yes he does know." Will sat his baby up in his high chair.

"And?"

"And nothing."

"Come on Will. He doesn't know what happened?"

"No he doesn't. And I don't plan on telling him anytime soon. It's his choice. Why this all of a sudden?"

"I'm just asking. I'm looking out for you."

"Wow. That's very mature of you after all those years. Did your wife put you up to this? Or did she happen to make you man up to everything?"

"Wow. I can't believe you Will. Why are we doing this now?"

"I don't need to spell it out for you Cole. While the three of you were gone, I was responsible for everything. For the house, the income, finances, a job, and all that crap." They were both yelling at each other.

"Why didn't you just sell the damn house?"

"It wasn't that easy. Not a lot of people are or were looking for a house. And I would rather be close to what's important. You know what, I don't have time for this. I have to go." Will took his son and went upstairs to dress him and himself. A few minutes later, he was downstairs and left through the front door to his car. He buckled his son in the car seat in the back.

"You ready to see grandpa? I know I am. It's gonna be just the three of us today buddy. Oh god I love you so much. I don't care what anybody says. I deserve you. We deserve each other. And you are the best in the whole wide world." Will spoke through small tears. He kissed his baby on the top of his head before he closed the door and opened the driver side door. Looking through his side view mirror, he thought he saw Sonny. He shook his head, taking him out of his mind before he drove off.

* * *

><p>He opened the door quietly as he walked in. He wasn't sure what he was really doing. He walked over to the chair that was close to the bed. He couldn't find the words; opening his mouth but nothing coming out. Finally he spoke.<p>

"I don't know what to do. I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I thought I could do it. But I can't find the words to talk to him, to be a part of his life again." Sonny rested his hand in his for a few minutes. Before he pulled away, he felt his hand being squeezed gently. Sonny stopped what he was going to say when he felt the squeeze.

"I will try harder this time. But I'm not going to keep my hopes up high. But I will keep my hopes up for you." Sonny said with a smile and a few tears before he left. He went up to the nurses station to get someone in the room for him, before he left to work himself.

* * *

><p>Will walked in to the room with his baby in his arm. When he walked in, he saw a few nurses helping his dad out.<p>

"Is everything okay?" Will replied with worry in his voice.

"Everything is fine. He's getting there slowly. But it looks like he might not need life support anytime soon."

"What does that mean?" His eyes were wide and he wasn't sure if he could take what the nurse was about to say.

"His heartbeat is strong today and he will be able to breath on his own if he keeps it up. He's lucky, that he has you and his grandson to encourage him. Especially his friends. One in particular that has been a lot of help. I just need to do one more thing and we will leave the three of you."

"Thank you." Were the only words that came out of him. He was speechless as the nurse told him everything. What did the doctor mean when he said that there was one particular person that has been of help? Will shook the question out of his mind. The only thing that is important, is his dad getting better.

Once the doctor and the few nurses left, Will sat on the chair next to the bed. He took his dad's hand in his and squeezed it gently. Will sent out a silent prayer, glad that his dad is getting better.

"I love you so much dad. I need you to keep it up. If there is one thing I am thankful for this year, it would be coming back home." Will whispered. After a few moments of silence, he felt his hand being squeezed back softly. Will just looked at his dad; glad to be home, and glad to see his dad getting better slowly. The only thing that mattered.

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

There was a knock at the door, interrupting his conversation with his dad. Will wiped away at the remaining tears and looked up.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not. Come in." Will spoke.

"It's been a long time. How have you been Will?"

"I'm doing good. My dad is slowly coming out."

"That's good. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Alex. What made you come here anyway?" Will changed the subject.

"Well, I thought I should pay my respects. I never thought you would have been here. When did you get back?"

"I got back a week ago. It's been a long week." They were quiet for quite some time. The baby's crying got Will's attention.

"You have a baby?!" Alex exclaimed with shock.

"Yeah. It's too complicated to get into." Will picked him up and carried him in his arms.

"I understand. Three years gone, and you think you would have everything sorted out right?"

"Exactly. You think that all those years would have done something. But it gets complicated sometimes." They both laughed.

"So, how's everything with you and Sonny going?" Alex came to the subject.

"Did he put you up to this?" Will exclaimed as he was changing his baby.

"Of course not. I'm just asking is all. I mean, does he know?" He asked as he pointed in the direction of Will's baby.

"Yeah. He knows. But I think it made him see that some things are not meant to happen." Will lifted his baby when he finished.

"At least let him explain."

"Explain what? I gave him a chance a few times, and he didn't take them. If he wants to talk things out, he knows where to find me. I have too much going on right now." Will sat back down in the chair and pulled out a bottle from the diaper bag and held his baby to feed him.

"You're right. I'm sorry Will. I'm just worried about him and you. That's all." Alex replied still standing up.

"Why would you be worried about me?" Will looked up from his baby to Alex.

"I just am. I know how much you both mean to each other." Alex brought a chair and sat next to Will.

"If only he knew." Will replied with the shake of his head.

"If he only knew what?" Alex gave a questioning look.

"Never mind. I don't want to get into it."

"Come on Will. Just tell me. I won't tell Sonny, I promise." Alex put his hand over chest as a promise not to say anything.

"Thanks Alex. But I need to figure a few things out myself."

"Like what?" Alex demanded.

"Look Alex, I know you really care and I know you're looking out for the both of us. I just have a lot to think about." Will sighed heavily. After he finished feeding his baby and patted his back softly, he rocked him to sleep. Alex watched the interaction between Will and his baby.

"I understand. Look, I'm really sorry, if I lashed out."

"It's fine. You're just looking out for Sonny."

"And for you too."

"Thanks Alex." Will smiled at him.

"You're welcome." Alex checked his watch and realized he was late.

"Am I keeping you from something?" Will looked at him.

"No. I just realized that I am late for work. I'm glad your dad is getting better." Alex said getting up.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Will smiled once again.

"You're welcome. Keep in mind about what I said before."

"I will. See you later."

"See you." Alex replied back and left. Will turned his attention back to his dad.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonny left work early and decided to go for a little walk. He was always busy. Well, he does own a business. His work ventured out as a coffee shop owner, to a club owner. He loved his job. It became his whole life after everything that happened.

Finishing off from school, he went straight into the business run. Making it his dream to be an owner of a business. He always used to talk about it nonstop years ago. Now, he's got it all, well almost. During his walk, his mind went back to three years ago.

_"That was amazing." Will exclaimed._

_"I know."_

_"We should do that again. Thank you again for everything Sonny. I honestly don't know what I would do without you."_

_"No need to thank me. I had fun planning it all."_

"_You did it all on your own?"_

_"I had some help. Chad and T offered to help out."_

_"Sonny, you are amazing. You know that."_

_"I try." Sonny laughed._

_"I mean it Sonny. You made everything completely worth it. And I'm glad you never left."_

_"Nothing could keep me away from you." Sonny leaned into Will's embrace and their lips touched._

Sonny opened his eyes and felt the wetness underneath. He hadn't realized he was crying. He stopped for a minute as he saw where he was. He didn't know that he would lead himself here. He looked out at the cabin. Remembering all those times they spent together away from everyone.

Hiding their relationship for a while. He could remember all those time as they made memories in the cabin. He could even remember their first fight and what it eventually led to.

"_I have to go Will."_

_"No you don't."_

_"Yes I do. Please just let me go."_

_"No. Not until we get this sorted out."_

_"Really?! There is nothing to sort out. Because there is nothing going on."_

_"Yes there is."_

_"No there isn't Will. Why are you fighting me on this?"_

_"Because it's the truth and I know it is."_

_"You don't know anything Will. I have to go."_

_"No you don't. Because I'm not done. We are not done."_

_"Will please, just let me go."_

_"Do you have any idea what I've been going through Sonny?"_

_"I'm sorry." Was all Sonny said._

_"I'm not perfect like you Sonny. I don't have a life the way you do."_

_"You think I'm perfect? I'm far from perfect Will. I'm not even close. I have had my fair share of bad days. I'm sorry I was harsh with you earlier. I just didn't want you to know about that just yet."_

_"I understand. I'm glad your brothers don't hate you for being you."_

_"They like to joke around. But I know that I'm not the only one that feels the way you do.  
>"I know. So, you want to be more than just friends huh?"<em>

_"Maybe."_

_"I'm glad we cleared that up. Because, so do I." Will sat on the bed and patted an empty spot next to him._

_"Is this your first time?"_

_"My first time?" Sonny questioned._

_"You know. Uh, first time being in love?" Will asked nervously. _

_"it is." _

_"Mine too. Well, for what it's worth, I'm kind of glad I saw the book."_

_"I was trying to figure out what I wanted to say to you after you found out. I went through different scenarios in my head. But, this is one I wasn't counting on."_

_"Me too." They both laughed. They both moved into the same position and they were face to face as they were lying next to each other._

_"Are you okay Will?" Sonny had worry in his voice._

_"I'm fine. I guess I'm just scared you know?"_

_"I understand. I am too. But I will always be here for you Will. Anytime of the day, I will always be there for you." Sonny gently caressed Will's arm. Will moved closer to Sonny until their foreheads were touching, just before his lips touched Sonny's. It was a soft kiss. Will was surprised at his boldness. Sonny let his lips contact with Will's again as his hand cradled his head._

_"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that."_

_"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that." Sonny laughed. Will just smiled back at him and leaned closer to Sonny and kissed him once again.  
><em>  
>Every time he thought about Will and the times they shared, it was all worth every minute. He needed those memories back; he needed Will back. Wondering how all those lost years without him, made him see things more clearly.<p>

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: there will be some flashback moments. I want to tell you all now so you don't get confused. All the memories are in italics, so don't be confused. Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Also, thank you so much for the get well wishes, means a lot. Now, I will stop talking so you can all get to the story._

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

After a visit with his dad, Will decided to go for a walk. He held on to the stroller and walked slowly, getting a breath of fresh air. It has been so long since he was able to relax. It's like he never got a break. But, now he was able to relax, for a while at least.

Will walked a familiar path and slowed down his steps. He looked out at the lake and had a flashback.

_"You going to join me, or are you just going to stand there?" Will stopped splashing and called out to Sonny._

_"I'm coming." Sonny quickly got out of his daydream and quickly took off his clothes leaving his boxers on and jumped in the water._

_"About time. I was beginning to wonder if you ever going to come in." Will replied from behind him._

_"Oh jeez, you scared me."_

_"Sorry."_

_"It's okay. I'm the one one who should apologize."_

_"Took you long enough though."_

_"I was uh, I was just thinking."_

_"Of?" Will raised his eyebrows._

_"It's nothing. No big deal."_

_"Oh come on Sonny. It's not like I don't know. Besides, I was sort of having the same thoughts."_

_"Okay." It was Sonny's turn to laugh._

_"We've been good friends for a long time Sonny. I know that. And we've been getting a lot closer lately. And what we have, to me; to us, is one of the best things I could never have with anyone else but you." _

Will's thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise coming from inside the cabin. He walked slowly and quietly. He thought that it was empty all these years. Didn't think anyone would be at the cabin in a long time. Will walked in along with his baby and stopped short.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?" Sonny stopped what he was doing and turned around.

"Oh. Geez you scared me."

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"What are you doing here?" Will repeated.

"Oh. Uh, I live here."

"What?!"

"I live here. My parents left a while ago. And my brothers left too. But I stayed. Even though there was nothing left for me here, I still stayed. I felt like I needed to."

"I thought the cabin was empty all this time."

"It was. But I felt like I needed to be here."

"Oh. Looks different."

"Yeah, I made a few changes."

"I like it." Will looked around.

"Hey there buddy." Sonny saw Will's baby. He walked the few steps and kneeled down in front of him. The baby was wide awake and he looked at Sonny like he was a stranger. He made his usual babbling noises.

"He's adorable." Sonny looked up to Will.

"Thanks." Will gave a small smile. Sonny was about to get up when the baby held out his hand and grabbed onto his pinky. He was trying to form out a word, but it was babbling that came out.

"He likes you."

"I can tell." Sonny slowly got up to face Will.

"I don't know why I came here." Will turned away from a pained expression on Sonny's face.

"Oh." Was all Sonny said.

"I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I need to get going." Will was about to leave, but was stopped.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Will, wait. Don't go. Please."

"I have to Sonny."

"You have no idea, how hurt I was when you left. Please don't leave me again."

"You want to talk about how hurt you were? What about how hurt I was when you were the one who cheated on me Sonny? I have to go."

"No. Last time, you stood in front of me like this, right here, not letting me leave. If I had left, we wouldn't have had that special connection. This time, I'm not letting you leave. Because I need you. And I know you need me."

"You really know how to take a guy down do you?" Will said with a laugh.

"Please stay? I will make you dinner."

"What about my son? He needs food too. And he needs a bath tonight and clothes."

"Hey, I have it all covered. Just trust me."

"Fine. You need to go shopping?" Will finally gave up.

"Nope. I have everything I need."

"You need me to help you?"

"No guest is allowed to help." Sonny laughed as it was the same thing Will had said a few years ago to Sonny.

"Thanks Sonny. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

"I still have to get his bag from my house."

"That's fine. I could watch him for you until you come back."

"Seriously?" Will raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously. You go do what you need to do. And I will be here, taking care of your baby. He likes me, remember?"

"I do. Okay, I won't be long. Thanks again." Will said before he left.

"Hey! It's just you and me buddy." Sonny walked over to the baby and kneeled down in front of him.

"You know, your dad and I were very close a few years ago. We still are, but not like we used to be. But, I want him to be happy, even if it's not with me. He has you, and you are important to him. I, on the other hand, lost the only chance I had. I'm not that important to him."

"Yes you are." Sonny turned around.

"You scared me Alex."

"Sorry. You know, you and Will might still have a chance."

"Yeah right."

"Well, I think you do. But what do I know."

"When did you come back?" Sonny hugged his brother.

"I got back like two, three days days ago."

"Have you met this little guy yet?"

"I have. He's adorable. So, what do you have planned?"

"Nothing really. Will came by earlier, and I suggested that he stay for dinner."

"You're kidding? Are you sure you're not trying to get him to bed with you?"

"Wow Alex. Thanks for the vote of confidence. I just want to get to know him better. And I want to get to know his baby."

"You already know everything about Will. You know him better than anyone else."

"I know. But he's changed, a lot. And I want to respect his choice and whatever decisions he wants to make. Before taking that next step with him."

"You want me to cue the violin or something?" Alex laughed.

"Forget it." Sonny turned away from him and turned his attention back to the baby. He had his arms pulled out towards him, and Sonny picked him up.

"You're already a natural at this. Are you sure you're not doing this to get Will back?"

"I already told you Alex. Whatever happens, happens. I'm not going to push him into anything. It's up to him."

"What's up to me?" Sonny and Alex turned to find Will standing there.

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What are you guys talking about?" Will asked.

"I was just telling Alex that it's up to you if you want to stay." Sonny cut Alex off as he was about to say something.

"Of course I do." Will said with a smile. Sonny thought he was going to say no. But when he heard Will say yes, he breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Well, I better get going. I will leave you two."

"Why don't you join us?" Will asked.

"Maybe another time. I will see you later. Oh, and Sonny, think about what I said."

"Don't count on it."

"What was it that he said?" Will asked as Alex left.

"It was stupid."

"I'm surprised he let you carry him. He's usually cranky in front of strangers." Will lifted his baby from Sonny's arms.

"I guess I have a certain charm." Sonny laughed.

"Yeah, you wish."

"Hey, it worked on you."

"It did." Will's smile faded.

"So, what would you like?" Sonny cleared his throat and changed the subject. He turned around so that Will couldn't see the tears brimming just under his eyelids.

"Anything you have is good."

"I make a good pasta."

"That sounds good. So, how's everything going?" Will striked up a conversation.

"Everything's good. My brother just got back about a few days ago."

"Yeah. I saw him at the hospital the other day. He came by for a while."

"Oh. He never told me he saw you. Has he said anything to you?" Sonny asked. But Will's mind went somewhere else.

_"I need you to talk to him." Alex went up to Will._

_"About what? We said what we needed to say."_

_"That's all? Come on Will. Sonny loves you. You know that, I know that and Sonny knows that."_

_"If he really loves me, then he wouldn't have cheated on me."_

_"He hadn't spoken to you in days. Every chance he had, he called you. But you never answered. You always ignored him. What else did you expect him to do?"_

_"He could have came to see me. We would have talked."_

_"He did Will. But when he got there, you were too busy to even notice him. He saw you holding hands with someone. Sonny thought he lost you."_

_"So he turns to someone else?"_

_"You don't get it Will. He thought he lost you. He never left his room for weeks. And he never eats and never sleeps."_

_"I'm sure he slept good with his boyfriend."_

_"That was his old friend from a long time ago. They were really good friends."_

_"I bet they were."_

_"Come on Will. Hear him out and let him explain."_

_"Explain what Alex? There's nothing to talk about."_

_"Fine. I'll stop talking about it. But I know you really care about him and I know you still love him. If you're not going to do it for him, then at least do yourself a favour." Alex replied before he left._

"Earth to Will." Sonny's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What? Oh sorry."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Haven't slept at all last night. I'm sorry I completely ignored you."

"Oh no. That's fine. You do it all the time anyway." Sonny laughed.

"I do not."

"You did a few times a few years ago."

"As if I did that on purpose." Will laughed.

"Oh, so you're finally admitting it now."

"Shut up." Will finished feeding his baby and set him to sleep as soon as Sonny finished with dinner.

"So, you have any other plans while you're here?" Sonny asked.

"Not really. I didn't come just to visit. I'm coming back for good. To get my life back together, and on track you know?"

"I understand. How's your dad doing? I heard he is getting better."

"He is. He's getting there slowly."

"How about you? How are you doing since you got back?"

"I'm good."

"Will, don't."

"What are you talking about?"

"You always do that."

"Do what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You always say that you're fine. But I know you better than that Will." Sonny reached his hand out for Will's that was resting on the table. Will didn't take his hand away when Sonny touched his. Their hands slowly entwined together.

"You don't know me Sonny." Will choked out.

"I do. And I would love nothing more than to know you even better. I want us to start over. I know you feel the same way too. Please, Will just give me one more chance and I will prove my love to you and I will never make the same mistake of letting you go. Not again." Sonny bit his bottom lip to keep from crying.

"Why now Sonny?"

"Because I know that no matter how much I try, I will do anything."

"That's not what I meant. Why now?"

"Because I need you Will. I need you more than anything."

"That's not really an answer Sonny."

"It's good enough for me."

"Let's just see how this goes right now." Will gave a small smile before he gently squeezed Sonny's hand and he squeezed back.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Sonny cleared his throat.

"I can't. I have to get him to bed." Will pointed towards his baby.

"Oh."

"We could do that another night. Right now, I don't want to get in the way of anything."

"You would never be in the way. I guess we could just wait for a while though."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Thanks for dinner by the way, it was amazing." Will got up to set his plate by the sink.

"Next time, you could stay for desert."

"Maybe." Will checked his baby to see if he was still asleep. And made sure he had everything with him.

"I'll walk you out. Hey Will?" Sonny called out before Will turned around to leave.

"Yeah?"

"How about a cup of coffee tomorrow?"

"I like that."

"What time is good for you?"

"I won't be home till about three tomorrow."

"How does four sound then?"

"Sounds good."

"Oh, and Will?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to bring him with you. I want to get to know him too."

"I will. See you."

"See you tomorrow."

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Wow. You've obviously been very busy." Will said. He sat across from Sonny in the Club that he owns. Sonny has told Will all that he had been up to until recently. He left a few parts out, not wanting to get into them.

"I'm sorry. I'm probably talking your ear off." Sonny laughed nervously.

"No. It's fine. Besides, I like listening to you talk. It's one of the things I missed about you." Will smiled.

"Thanks Will. I really appreciate you stopping by. You didn't have to. I mean, I know I asked you to, but you could've said no. I didn't really want to waste your time or anything." Sonny stuttered nervously.

"Okay." Will laughed as he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"You're adorable when your nervous."

"First of all, don't call me adorable ever again. And I'm not nervous." Sonny said as he spilled his coffee on his shirt.

"Right." Will laughed.

"What about you?" Sonny turned the tables on Will.

"What about me?" Will cleared his throat.

"You look nervous to me."

"I am nervous, I'm not gonna lie."

"You don't sound like you are."

"I guess I'm just trying not to show it. I better get going though. Thanks for everything." Will got up from his chair and was about to leave.

"Will, wait. Don't go." Will turned around and faced Sonny.

"I can't stay Sonny. My son needs me right now. And I have to get up early tomorrow morning."

"I just want...I need more time."

"More time for what?"

"Uh..." Sonny tried to say the words. But for some reason, the words were stuck in his mouth.

"Sonny, we're both adults here. You don't have to be nervous around me. And I get that you need more time to think things through. So, I will let you think things over."

"That's not what I meant Will. What I was trying to say, what I am trying to say is that I need more time. More time with you."

"Sonny, I..I don't know what to say."

"Just hear me out. I know I've been talking your ear off, but I need you to hear this. I just want us to spend more time together. I want us to start all over again. I probably sound desperate. I'm not trying to sound like it though. And I know you haven't been here a month. I guess I sound stupid for bringing it up, I'm sorry. I just, um, I'll just let you..." Sonny's sentence was cut off as Will walked closer and pulled him close for a kiss.

"...go"

"Sonny, I don't want to go."

"But you..."

"I know what I said Sonny. But I don't want to go. Like you said before, I want us to start again too."

"You mean that?"

"I do. But let's just take it..."

"...slow. Right?" Sonny gave a small laugh.

"Yeah."

"How does tomorrow at six o' clock sound then?"

"Are you asking me out?" Will laughed.

"I am."

"It sounds perfect. I can get my grandma to babysit my baby. I know she won't mind."

"I wouldn't mind if you bring him along."

"Are you sure? I mean, he can be a handful sometimes, and gets a little cranky."

"I'm sure. And I was sad that he didn't get to join us today."

"I know. But he had a little fever. I didn't want it to get worse. I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Uh, yes. I will you pick you up at your place."

"Sounds good. See you later Sonny."

"See you." Sonny wasn't sure how any of that happened, but he was glad that it did. All he wanted, is a second chance with Will.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It took Sonny forever to look for something decent to wear. If his brothers were there with him, they would be telling him how much of a big deal it is. He could even hear their voices telling him exactly what to do.

* * *

><p><em>"Sonny, you can't mess this up." Alex said.<em>

_"It won't end well if you do." Vic responded as well._

_"Since when do any of you care about my love life?" Sonny asked when he turned around._

_"We are your brothers Sonny. And we care about you." Joey replied._

_"Yeah. Right."_

_"Seriously? You need to go to him and tell him how bad you messed up. And that it wasn't your fault."_

_"Technically it was my fault."_

_"Oh my god Sonny! What the hell is wrong with you? We're trying to help you." Vic sighed._

_"You can help me by leaving."_

_"We are not going anywhere. Not until we somehow get through to you."_

_"Just leave me alone. I don't need your pity or sympathy."_

_"Fine then. But don't come to us when you've lost him for good."_

_Alex shook his head in disappointment. The three of them left, leaving Sonny in his room to sort out his mess on his own._

"That was a decade ago. This is your chance. Don't mess up this time." Sonny talked to himself in the mirror. He looked over the choice of clothing that he just put on.

"Good enough." Sonny sighed. He grabbed the small set of keys from on top of the dresser and his phone, before he left.

* * *

><p>"I can never thank you enough."<p>

"Will, just stop. You've thanked me enough. You owe me big time though."

"Okay. Anything you want T."

"First, this one needs an explanation." Tad mentioned as he pointed out Will's baby.

"That's a long story."

"I got all the time in the world Will. Oh, and you also owe me a coffee or two." Tad laughed.

"Really? Did you miss anything else?"

"I might have. I will let you know."

"Good to know. So, I'm leaving my baby with you then?"

"Yes. He's in good hands." They looked over at the baby who was playing with his toys. The doorbell rang, startling Will.

"How do I look?"

"Like a scared cat."

"What if he doesn't really want to do this?"

"He was the one that suggested it right?" Tad asked.

"He did."

"Then he obviously wants to."

"I don't know if I can go through with it."

"Oh come on Will. Don't be such a baby. Don't leave him hanging outside, he's probably freezing." Will walked over to the door. He set his hand on the doorknob and softly sighed before he opened it.

"Hi." Sonny stood there with a smile on his face. The one that always made Will feel safe and happy. Will stood there mesmerized at how good Sonny looked.

"Hi. You look good." Will managed to speak out.

"So do you."

"Hey Sonny!" Tad called out from inside.

"I'm sorry. Come in." Will moved so Sonny could walk in.

"Hey Tad. I see you've got a second job."

"I do. I may be a barista in the morning. But I'm a babysitter ninja at night."

"I see that." Sonny laughed.

"He's not that great." Will came into the conversation.

"You're too funny Will."

"Ready to go?" Sonny turned to Will.

"I am."

"Good."

"Hey Sonny?" Tad called out.

"Yeah?" Sonny turned around.

"Bring him back by ten. His bedtime is at ten thirty."

"Will do."

"Your bed time is now T." Will said.

"You're just nervous Will. It's okay, I get it. Just relax, loosen up a little." Tad replied.

"Please, just stop T. Maybe I shouldn't leave you with my baby after all."

"We will be just fine. Now go, get out of here." Tad pushed them out of the house.

"He is still the same funny guy. Don't you just love that?" Will laughed.

"He cares about his best friend." Sonny smiled. Once they reached Sonny's car, Sonny opened the passenger door for Will.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He closed the door for Will and that moment as gone. Sonny made his way to his side and got in.

"I hope you like it. You good?" Sonny asked when they both put their seat-belts on. Will nodded silently. Sonny turned his car in drive and made his way out. All you got to do is loosen up Will, he could hear Tad saying the same thing over and over. You're just nervous, just relax.

"Just relax." Will whispered to himself.

"You okay Will?" Sonny asked.

"I am." Will looked at Sonny with a big smile. Just relax.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The ride that lasted only twenty minutes, felt like it took twenty hours. Will fidgeted with his hands from time to time. It was a silent ride to the restaurant that Sonny chose. Sonny chose this particular restaurant because he knew that it had always been Will's favourite. Before Will was able to get out, Sonny stopped him. Sonny got out of the car first and moved to Will's side and opened the door for him.

"Thank you." Will blushed.

"You're welcome." They walked quietly to the restaurant. When they went inside, it was packed. But they didn't have to wait in the long line. Sonny had already reserved a table for them earlier. They were shown to their table in the corner at the end.

"What can I get for you?" A waiter came up to their table.

"A glass of water is good for now." Sonny replied.

"And for you sir?" He turned to Will.

"A glass of iced tea is good."

"I will be back with your drinks shortly."

"Thank you." Sonny smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've been here." Will replied.

"I know. I ought that maybe this would be a good idea." Sonny looked over at Will who was looking outside at the coloured sky.

"It is. I'm sorry." Will said and moved away from the window.

"For what? I know how much you like the view." The waiter came by with their drinks a few minutes later and they were ready to place their order. They had a good time, remembering the old times. They laughed at a few silly things and made a few jokes.

"Remember that time when you fell out of the boat into the water?" Will laughed.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault. You were the one that told me there was something wrong with it." Sonny retorted.

"Yeah. And you believed me." Will continued to laugh.

"You are so not funny." Sonny replied with a smile and shook his head.

"You have trust issues." Will said after he had a sip of his iced tea.

"Thanks. I love how we're just making fun of me tonight."

"I know. Me too." Will laughed. There was that sparkle that Sonny missed. The sparkle in his eyes that said more than just the simplest words. His laughter went straight to Sonny's heart. And the smile he'd been missing.

"How is your dad doing by the way?"

"Oh. He's good. He is slowly getting there. But I'm just glad that he's finally up, you know? It's been tough."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I can do."

"Thank you Sonny, for everything. And thank you for there for him when I wasn't."

"I would gladly do it again. My brothers came to visit too. So he wasn't always alone."

"Speaking of brothers, the rest of mine are going to be coming back."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. Uh, Cole came back. He has two kids if you can't believe." Will replied with another sip of his drink.

"Wow!"

"I know. That was my expression too."

"Well, he was a little sneaky."

"Yeah. It's all catching up to him now."

"I bet he regrets it."

"I don't know. I was talking to him yesterday. And he told me that as much as he wanted to sneak out all the time, he was bound to meet her eventually. But in my opinion, he could have just brought her over to the house from time to time. He got mad when I told him that."

"I would have agreed with you." Sonny said after he took a bite from his food.

"Thank you. So, how is it going with your club?" Will asked in between his bites.

"It's going good. I hit a snag when I was trying to get another one built in a different location. But, I pulled myself out of it. Well, my uncle helped me out."

"Sorry to hear that."

"No. It's fine. You learn from your mistakes right? Sometimes you make the wrong choices. And it takes a while for you to realize what you've lost, and what you gave up."

"Sonny..." Will started. Sonny moved his hand on the table and placed it on top of Will's hand.

"I'm sorry Will. I made the biggest mistake of my life. If I could go back and do it all again, I would. I don't want to lose you again Will. Not to anything and not to anyone. Just give me one more chance, and I will explain everything." Before Will could say anything, the waiter appeared.

"Can I interest you in a desert?" Will's hand fell away from Sonny's.

"No thank you." Will cleared his throat.

"Would like the receipt now?"

"Yes please."

"Give me a moment." There was silence at the table now. The waiter came back in less than a minute. Sonny quickly reached for the bill.

"Hey! Come on."

"No way. You know I'm not going to let you pay for it. I asked you out, so I'm paying."

"Fine." Will sighed. He watched as Sonny got up to pay for the bill. That gave Will a chance to go over everything.

"Ready to go?" Sonny asked.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." Will blushed.

"That's okay. Happens to me sometimes."

"Good to know." They walked out of the restaurant in silence.

"Thank you Sonny. For tonight, I mean."

"I'm just glad to be here for you. You deserve to be happy." Sonny stood next to Will on the passenger side. Once again, Sonny opened the door for Will and gave him a smile. The twenty minute ride back seemed faster to Will. He didn't want it to end. They made it back to Will's house and they both got out of the car. Sonny walked Will to the door, they stood in front of it for a while.

"Thank you again Sonny."

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad to have you as my date tonight." Sonny smiled.

"Okay. I will."

"You 'will' what?"

"I have been giving it some thought to what you said. And I will. Give you another chance. I haven't been myself in the past few years when I was gone. And I know that I shouldn't have left you in that position. And we were both vulnerable and miserable. I mean, when I went back to college, I kept to myself most of the time. And there was one point where I nearly lost it and..." Will was about to break down.

"Hey, it's okay. You're here now, and that's what matters right?" Sonny tried to get Will to relax.

"Yeah. And so are you."

"I am. And I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Sonny smiled and Will smiled back. Will then leaned in close to Sonny. He let his nose gently touch Sonny's before their lips connected. They both sighed into the kiss as Will moved his hands to Sonny's waist. The kiss lasted for five minutes when Sonny felt Will shivering in his arms.

"You're cold." Sonny whispered as they let go.

"I'm fine."

"I don't want you to catch something."

"You always looked out for me."

"And I will do it again."

"Thank you. How does tomorrow sound?" Will asked before Sonny could.

"Sounds great." Will leaned for another kiss. He turned around to go inside. He looked out the window and watched as Sonny made the rest of his way to his car. Will turned away from the window when Sonny left.

"Awe. You two look adorable together."

"Were you watching us from the window?"

"Maybe. So, anything?" Tad snickered.

"I hate it when you're right. That's all I'm going to say."

"You know, it's past eleven dude. You were supposed to be here by ten."

"Oh, cry me a river T. Did you have a date or something?"

"Actually I did."

"Yeah right. Thanks for babysitting."

"Anytime. He was an angel. So, when are you gong to be seeing him again?"

"Shouldn't you be heading home? I think it's past your curfew."

"Nah. Don't have one."

"I'll see you tomorrow T."

"Have a good sleep." Tad winked at Will. He just laughed at him. Will made his way upstairs and finished getting ready for bed. He walked up to the crib that he bought and placed in his room. He made sure his baby was wrapped up and still asleep.

"Goodnight." Will whispered. He headed to bed knowing that things are slowly starting to get better.

To Be Continued...


End file.
